OUR MEETING
by KVLT
Summary: Pertemuan pertama setelah 3 tahun kita tidak saling bertegur sapa -Chanyeol. Jeongmal mianhae, Chanyeol yang tampan -Baekhyun. Summary absurd yang author bikin dengan susah payah #cuih. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL, Genderswitch, TYPO(s)
1. Chapter 1

**Our Meeting**

Author : KVLT

Cast : Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Do KyungSoo, and the other cast.

Declaration : Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka. But, the plot is mine. AND KYUNGSOO IS MY HUSBAND HAHAHA #bakar author

Warning : **GS, TYPO(s), ALAY, KAMPUNG**

**KALAU GA SUKA CERITANYA MENDINGAN SUKA SAMA AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEEHEE**

Siang ini terasa berbeda dari siang sebelumnya. Kenapa? Karena hari ini teman kecil sekaligus cinta pertamaku, mengajakku pergi ke kedai es krim langganan kami sewaktu kecil. Padahal sudah 3 tahun kami tidak pergi berdua seperti ini. Walaupun kami selalu satu kelas, kami tidak pernah pergi berdua atau mengobrol seperti dulu. Biasanya kami pergi bersama teman sekelas dan selalu berjauhan, karena walau kami mengobrol pun akan terbuat suasana yang sangat canggung. Bukan, bukan karena dia membosankan. Malahan dia sangat menarik. Saking menariknya, hatiku tidak pernah berpaling darinya. Ah, berbicara tentangnya malah bikin aku makin rindu dengannya. Baekkie-ah~_** Bogoshippo**_.

**CHANYEOL POV (16.15)**

Dimana Baekkie? Sudah 15 menit dia terlambat. Dia yang mengajakku ke kedai es krim tapi malah dia yang telat. Tenang Chanyeol, mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Semua manusia pasti pernah terlambat. Tapi aku merindukannya.. ah, lebih baik aku SMS dia saja.

_To : Baekhyunie Bbuing Bbuing Tring Pam_

_From : Chanyeol Tampan_

_Kau dimana Baek? Aku sudah di kedai, meja nomor 9. Angka kesukaanmu. Cepatlah datang, aku menunggumu. Mumumu~~_

Ah~ sekarang tinggal menunggu Baekhyun datang. Uh, aku jadi gugup. Penampilanku bagaimana ya? Apa aku sudah tampan? Apa gaya rambutku rusak? Bajuku tidak kusut kan? Akh, sebelum Baekhyun datang lebih baik aku ke toilet dulu. Kan tidak lucu kalau penampilanku kacau saat kencan seperti ini. Eh, apa kubilang? **Kencan?!** Tidak mungkin ini kencan. Tapi aku harap ini kencan. Memikirkannya membuat pipiku panas. Park Chanyeol! Kau adalah _**seme**_ sejati! Ingat dan camkan itu! Kau bukan _**uke**_! #jadi _**seme**_ author aja #tawuran sama author.

**END CHANYEOL POV**

**BAEKHYUN POV (16.23)**

Aku telat 23 menit. Bagaimana ini? Apa Chanyeol masih menungguku di kedai? Atau dia sudah pergi? Aku harap dia masih ada di kedai. Ah! Kenapa tidak kutelepon saja ya? Baekhyun memang pintar. Hm, tapi dimana handphoneku? Sepertinya tadi kutaruh di saku jaket sebelah kiri. Kenapa tidak ada ya? Mungkin ada di dalam tas. Tapi aku bahkan tidak membawa tas.. eh? _**MWO**_?! TASKU KEMANA? Ah! Aku ingat! Tadi aku sempat tertidur di kereta. Apa mungkin tasku tertinggal disana? Aish, bagaimana ini.. Chanyeol _**mianhae**_, tapi kurasa kau harus menungguku sebentar lagi. _**Jeongmal mianhae**_, Chanyeol yang tampan.

**END BAEKHYUN POV**

**AUTHOR POV**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.05 tetapi Baekhyun belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin cemas. Apalagi handphone Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi walaupun sudah berkali-kali ditelepon dan di SMS. Chanyeol pun berusaha sabar dan tetap menunggu. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang ada keperluan sebentar, pikir Chanyeol.

Sudah 15 menit berlangsung, tapi Baekhyun belum juga datang. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa resah, terlihat dari duduknya yang gelisah dan raut mukanya yang terlihat gugup dan tegang. Cukup sudah, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah datang, pikir Chanyeol. Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar serius saat mengajakku ke kedai. Mungkin dia hanya kalah taruhan dengan temannya dan disuruh untuk mengajakku kencan. Mungkin sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memainkan perasaanku. Mungkin hanya aku yang beranggapan bahwa ini adalah kencan. Park Chanyeol kau begitu bodoh. Mana mungkin Byun Baekhyun menyukaimu kan? Mungkin Baekhyun hanya menganggapmu _teman masa kecil_ dan tidak lebih, jadinya dia melupakan janji untuk pergi ke kedai bersamamu.

Park Chanyeol terus berpikir dengan segala '_mungkin´_nya sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang _**yeoja**_ yang baru memasuki kedai. Semula yeoja itu nampak gelisah dan menengok kiri-kanan untuk mencari meja yang dimaksud orang yang ingin ditemuinya. **Meja nomor 9**.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAPI BOONG #digampar**

**LANJUT**

**HUG!**

"_**Pabbo**_ Chanyeol, _**mianhae**_ aku telat."

"Baekkie?"

"Ne, Channie jelek!"

Chanyeol pun segera melepaskan tangan yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Dengan cepat lelaki yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi di keluarganya itu berbalik ke belakang, tepat dihadapan _**yeoja**_ yang baru saja memeluknya. Tanpa segan-segan, Chanyeol pun menarik tengkuk sang _**yeoja**_ dan mempersatukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir _cherry_ sang _**yeoja**_, Baekhyun. Baekhyunyang masih terkejut itu hanya membelalakan matanya. Tetapi seperti terhipnotis manisnya bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menikmati bibir Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Setelah merasa kehabisan oksigen, Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Sementara Baekhyun hanya berani menatap lantai lantaran wajah sampai ke telinganya tengah merona hebat akibat perbuatan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kenapa kau telat, Baekkie?"

"Ta.. tadi tasku ketinggalan di kereta. Habisnya tadi aku sempat ketiduran di kereta. Lalu, lalu aku baru ingat tasku ketinggalan setelah mencapai halte bus, jadinya aku harus kembali ke Stasiun. Apalagi jarak stasiun ke halte kan sangat jauh." Jelas Baekhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibir _cherry_nya.

"Ya! Jangan mem_pout_kan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau mau kumakan disini?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mesum. Akibat perkataannya yang terbilang cukup _frontal_ itu, Chanyeol pun dihadiahi sebuah jitakan keras yang membuat munculnya sebuah benjolan yang lumayan besar di kepalanya seperti Shinchan. Bahkan Shinchan lebih imut dari pada Chanyeol #authorminta direbus.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mesum sekali sih!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagian aku hnya mesum kepadamu, Baekkie-Ahh~" Kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit mendesah.

"YA! MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry di dalam kedai es krim tersebut. 15 menit setelah kejar-kejaran itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun ditendang keluar oleh pemilik kedai es krim yang merasa kedainya menjadi rugi jika ada 2 makhluk aneh seperti mereka.

**-TBC (ASLI)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Meeting**

Author : KVLT

Cast : Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Do KyungSoo, and the other cast.

Declaration : Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka. But, the plot is mine. AND KYUNGSOO IS MY HUSBAND HAHAHA #bakar author

Warning : **GS, TYPO(s), ALAY, KAMPUNG**

**KALAU GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA MENDINGAN SUKA SAMA AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEEHEE**

_Ulasan chapter 1. _

"_YA! MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"_

_Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry di dalam kedai es krim tersebut. 15 menit setelah kejar-kejaran itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun ditendang keluar oleh pemilik kedai es krim yang merasa kedainya menjadi rugi jika ada 2 makhluk aneh seperti mereka._

_End._

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah keduanya diusir –tepatnya ditendang –oleh pemilik _café_, mereka pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Sesekali Baekhyun terlihat tertawa karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Sesekali juga Chanyeol ikut tertawa karena melihat tawa Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Setelah merasa kecapekan, akhirnya mereka memilih duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah air mancur. Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Baek, aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku. Dengarkan dan jangan potong perkataanku, oke? Jika kau memotong perkataanku jangan harap kau tidak pulang dengan bibir membengkak." Ucap Chanyeol dengan muka seriusnya.

"_**Ne**_."

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mempunyai hati padamu sejak kita masih kelas dua Junior Highschool sampe sekarang –sekarang mereka kelas tiga Highschool. Sejak saat itu aku sering memperhatikanmu. Beruntungnya aku, ternyata kau adalah tetangga baru di sebelah rumahku. Kau pasti tak menyangka berapa bahagianya aku saat kau datang ke rumahku bersama orang tuamu untuk memberi salam. Walaupun hanya sekedar salam tapi aku senang karena itulah awal pertemanan kita. Tetapi tiga tahun yang lalu kau mulai menjauhiku. Tidak tahukah kamu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku merasa bahwa kamu tidak akan kembali lagi. Walaupun aku selalu melihatmu dan kamu selalu melihatku, aku tetap merasa terpuruk. Karena, aku merasa bahwa ragamu ada tetapi hatimu tidak ada di dekatku lagi."

"Channie.."

**CUP**!

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong ucapanku. Tapi, semua perasaan kalut itu berubah saat kau mengajaku kencan hari ini. Walaupun tadi aku sempat galau karena kamu tidak datang-datang. Intinya, _i love you_. _**Jeongmal saranghae**_. _Will you be mine,_ Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Chan..Channie.. _**Ne**_, aku mau. _**Nado Saranghae**_, Chanyeol tampan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum lebar yang membuat kedua matanya membentuk _eye smile_.

Setelah itu keduanya bertatapan lama sekali. Mereka saling menekuni wajah pasangan masing-masing. Suasana diantara keduanya terkesan sangat romantis, apalagi dengan _background_ air mancur dan lampu taman yang sedikit redup, membuat suasana semakin romantis. Beruntungnya, tidak ada orang yang mendatangi taman itu, sehingga mereka bisa berbicara sekeras apapun atau melakukan hal apapun tanpa takut dilihat orang banyak. Seolah terhipnotis suasana yang kian romantis, keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah. Semakin dekat, sampai bibir keduanya bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan di ciuman itu. Hanya ada rasa manis yang berasal dari perasaan cinta keduanya. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol pun melepaskan tagutannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"_**Saranghae**_, Byun Baekhyun, ah _**ani, **_Park Baekhyun. Jangan pernah tiggalkan aku."

"_**Nado saranghae**_, Park Chanyeol. Jangan mengubah namaku sembarangan, Dobi jelek!"

"Yak! Tadi kau bilang bahwa aku tampan, sekarang kau bilang bahwa aku jelek. Lagian sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi milikku sekarang saja?"

"KYAA AKU MASIH PERAWAN, PARK CHANYEOL. SINGKIRKAN WAJAH MESUM ITU DARI HADAPANKU."

"HAHAHAHA.."

Entah kenapa sekarang bibir keduanya telah bertemu lagi. Pertamanya hanya ada kecupan kecupan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi terlena, tetapi lama-lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan yang bergairah.

"Enghh.. Channiehh.." Desah Baekhyun diantara ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah menjadi semakin bernafsu karena mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Digigitnya bibir Baekhyun agar lidahnya dapat memasuki rongga mulut Baekhyun. Dan upayanya berhasil, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada disana. Mereka saling membelitkan lidah, menukarkan _saliva_, dan mendesah kecil akibat perbuatan yang dilakukan pasangannya. Tentu saja yang mendominasi pertarungan lidah ini adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menuruti permainan Chanyeol yang terbilang mesum itu.

"Emm.. Chanyeoliehh.. jangan disini.. enghh.." Ucap Baekhyun susah payah karena ciuman Chanyeol.

"Kau mau dimana, em?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang menggoda. Dia sudah menghentikan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun tetapi bibirnya sibuk menggoda leher mulus Baekhyun.

"Dimana saja asalkan jangan disini. Aku malu, Channie."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di mobilku?"

"Tapi, aku takut, Chan.."

"Santai saja, _**chagi**_. Aku akan menuntunmu. Aku tidak akan kasar kepadamu."

Baekhyun seperti menimbang-nimbang tawaran Chanyeol. Dia masih takut, bagaimana pun dia masih perawan kan? Tapi, sepertinya Baekhyun mempercayai keperawanannya pada Chanyeol karena kemudian dia mengganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"_**Kajja**_ kita berbuat mesum di mobilku, _**chagiya**_~~"

"YAK, PARK CHANYEOL MESUM!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah menggoda. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah menunduk karena wajahnya merona. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan perilakunya.

"Baiklah, kita ke mobil saja, Baekkie _**chagi**_." Kata Chanyeol sembari berdiri.

"_**Kajja!**_" Seru Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar dia berdiri dari duduknya. Kedua sejoli itu pun berjalan meninggalkan taman sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka yang terpaut dengan erat. Nampaknya mereka lupa bahwa tujuan mereka pergi ke mobil untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi, karena wajah mereka nampak berseri-seri seakan tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan _'this-and-that'_nya.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Wajahku tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang mesum kan? Ah, susah sekali berwajah berseri-seri saat sedang terbawa hawa nafsu seperti ini. Tetapi, apa Baekhyun tidak memikirkan hal yang tadi? Kenapa wajah berseri-serinya telihat nyata? Ah, mungkin Baekhyun saja yang terlalu polos, jadinya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan di mobilku.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Ah, wajah berseri-seriku tidak terlihat palsu kan? Aku begitu gugup sampai harus berakting berseri-seri seperti ini. Chanyeol juga terlihat berseri-seri, jadi ada kemungkinan kita tidak jadi melanjutkan kegiatan yang, ehm, _mesum_ tadi, kan? Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan kegiatan yang tadi kita lakukan. Hah, aku terdengar seperti Chanyeol sekarang, sangat mesum.

**END CHANYEOL AND BAEKHYUN POV**

**AUTHOR POV**

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan ke arah mobil Chanyeol dengan pikiran masing-masing yang jelas berbeda dari pasangannya. Sebentar lagi sampai di mobil, pikir Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun mulai sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menggoda Baekhyun dengan perilaku yang mesum sekaligus _gentle_. Sementara Baekhyun sedang sibuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka tidak akan melanjutkan hal mesum tadi di mobil. Setidaknya, aku mau _first time_ku di kasur, pikir Baekhyun polos, ah _**ani**_, Baekhyun nampaknya sudah tidak polos lagi.

Dan kalian pasti bingung kan kemana Chanyeol yang gugup saat menunggu Baekhyun? Sebenarnya, jika Chanyeol sedang sendirian atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau seseorang, Chanyeol akan merasa sangat gugup dan kalut. Tetapi, jika pemikirannya tentang itu sudah selesai, maka sifat aslinya akan keluar. Seperti saat dia menunggu Baekhyun. Dia terus memikirkan Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya, munculah sifat mirip _**uke**_ yang gampang gugup dan kalut itu. Bukan berarti Chanyeol punya dua sifat dalam dirinya. Tetapi, itu adalah sifat turun temurun dari ayahnya, Park Suho.

Kembali ke perjalanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke mobil yang terasa amat panjang. Setelah melewati APV merah #ga ada APV di Korea, author idiot# akhirnya sampailah mereka di jurang kehancuran #dibantai# maksudnya, sampailah mereka di mobil Chanyeol yaitu mobil BMW hitam yang sangat keren.

"Channie, kamu nyolong mobil ini dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Ini mobilku, Baekkie _**chagi**_." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menusuk-nusuk perut Baekhyun yang sangat sensitive dengan sentuhan.

"YAK! Jangan sentuh perutku! Kau kan tau kalau perutku gampang kegelian." Ucapan Baekhyun malah membikin Chanyeol makin semangat menusuk-nusuk perut Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang.

"HAHAHAHA.. PARK CHANYEOL HENTIKAN, HAHAHAHAHA." Chanyeol pun larut dalam acara _ayo-menggelitiki-perut-Baekhyun-sampai-dia-menangis-kegelian_ tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang tertawa kegelian sambil berteriak kesal.

"Hahahaha.. aku akan membuatmu kegelian setengah mati." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa nista dan dengan menunjukan _smirk_nya yang idiot.

**TOEL**

Chanyeol diam, Baekhyun yang tadi masih ketawa-ketawaan diam. Author diam, readers diam. SBY diam. Obama diam. Rakyat Cina diam. Semua orang diam.

"YAK, PARK CHANYEOL! BAGIAN APA YANG KAU SENTUH HAH?!"

"MAAFKAN AKU, BAEKKIE. AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MENYENTUH DADAMU YANG BULAT DAN SANGAT KENYAL ITU. AH MUNGKIN JUGA LEMBUT."

"PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT." Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Melihat itu aura idiot dan mesum Chanyeol muncul. Chanyeol pun memojokkan Baekhyun kearah mobil dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir _cherry_ Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi kelembutan di ciuman itu, hanya ada hasrat dan nafsu di dalamnya.

Setelah bibir mereka bersatu, tanpa segan-segan Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar. Dia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun. Setelah merasa bosan dengan bibir bawah Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun beralih ke dalam mulut baekhyun yang terbuka sedikit. Diabsennya setiap gigi yang ada disana. Disapanya lidah Baekhyun dan diajaknya lidah Baekhyun untuk saling membelit dan menukarkan _saliva_. Lidahnya menelusuri setiap pelosok pelosok rongga mulutnya yang manis. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol karena sudah terbawa suasana yang terasa erotis. Keduanya pun saling memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk menikmati ciuman yang panas itu.

"Emmh.. Ahhh.."

"Enggh.." Setelah 15 menit melakukan ciuman yang_hot_, Baekhyun mulai merasa kehabisan oksigen dan memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan. Tetapi Chanyeol seakan buta oleh hasrat dan nafsu karena dia tidak menghentikan ciuman mereka dan terus melumat bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Emm.. Channiehh.. sesakhh akhh.." Mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang terdengar memohon itu, Chanyeol pun menghentikan kegiatan serunya di bibir Baekhyun. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang terlihat manis sekaligus mesum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di mobil? Baekkie-ahh.." Tawar Chanyeol dengan sedikit desahan yang dibuat-buat.

"_**Ne**_, Channie. Aku serahkan kepadamu saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi yang merona.

"Hahahaha pesonaku memang tidak bisa ditolak." Kata Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

Kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta (atau dimabuk _horny?_) itu segera memasuki jok belakang mobil BMW hitam yang terlihat mengkilap itu dengan cepat. Mungkin karena pengaruh _horny_ mereka langsung memasuki mobil tanpa basa basi atau mengobrol dulu. Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan ciuman basahnya yang membuat Baekhyun kewalahan sekaligus ketagihan #Baekhyun mesuumm #Author ditendang. Semakin lama, Baekhyun makin merosot dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun terbaring di atas jok mobil dengan Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya.

"Ahhmm.. Emmph.."

Setelah bosan dengan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun berpindah ke leher putih Baekhyun. Digigitnya leher Baekhyun sampai menciptakan warna kemerah merahan yang sangat kontras dengan leher putih Baekhyun. Tak berhenti di satu _kissmark_, Chanyeol pun melanjutkan acara menggigit leher Baekhyun sampai kemerah merahan dengan ganas. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya yg terurai. Dia mencoba menahan agar badannya tidak bergerak terlalu banyak dan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepaskan mantel Baekhyun. Setelah lepas, nampaklah baju Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah _tanktop_ tipis berwarna hitam yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun makin terlihat seksi dan menantang. Apalagi rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai acak-acakan dan leher putihnya yang dipenuhi tanda kemerah merahan yang membuatnya semakin membuat hasrat Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhi baekhyun semakin besar.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol tidak lagi mengerjai tubuhnya mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran. Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan pun menatap wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Gara-gara tubuh seksimu, adikku jadi bangun tegak seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat marah. Baekhyun yang menyangka bahwa Chanyeol marah sungguhan pun hanya menatap arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya #kayak setan ya readers? #Author ditimpuk batu bata.

"_**Mianhae**_, apakah ini sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang polos.

"Tidak akan sakit lagi jika kau memegangnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Bolehkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polos, lagi.

"Tentu saja. Sini pegang saja." Kata Chanyeol sambil menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk memegang 'adiknya'.

"Ahh.. ya seperti itu Baekkie _**chagi**_." Desah Chanyeol sambil menuntun Baekhyun untuk meremas 'adiknya' lebih keras. Dan Baekhyun pun menurutinya. Pertamanya dia hanya meraba-raba adik Chanyeol yang terlihat tegang dan berdiri hampir sempurna. Dia merabanya dengan tempo yang lambat dan membuat Chanyeol tersiksa karena gerakan lambatnya itu. Lama-lama Baekhyun pun merabanya dengan tempo lebih cepat dan mulai berani untuk meremas adik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah _horny_ berat pun hanya menggeram untuk menahan hasrat besarnya itu. Tetapi nampaknya Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dan menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku saja? Disini sempit, _**chagi**_." Dan Baekhyun pun hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa menjawab. Mereka pun merapikan penampilan masing-masing dan berpindah duduk ke jok depan. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil pun melaju dan keheningan melanda mobil itu. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Tak terasa mobil pun sampai di depan apartement Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang baru tersadar bahwa dirinya hanya memakai _tanktop_ hitam mulai mencari cari mantelnya yang tadi dilepas oleh Chanyeol.

"Sedang mencari apa?" Suara berat Chanyeol menganggu aktifitas Baekhyun yang sedang mencari mantelnya di jok belakang.

"Mantelku, Channie. Kau tadi melemparnya kemana?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Hehehe." Cengir Chanyeol.

"YAK! Masa aku keluar hanya dengan _tanktop_ hitam?"

**BAGAIMANAKAH NASIB BAEKHYUN?**

-**TBC-**

**Balasan Review :**

Majey Jannah 97 : Chanyeol kan mesum, wajar aja begitu liat yg manis2 langsung diserang/? LANJUTT '-')9

indaaaaaahhh : Makasih, author emang lucu, author tau /tampar/ Semangat~

**Authors note :**

Pada suka ga? Kalau mau keritik atau saran silahkan **REVIEW** pasti author terima dengan lapang dada :""

So, **review?**


End file.
